


【洋灵】Sex Control.

by kkkccc666



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkccc666/pseuds/kkkccc666





	【洋灵】Sex Control.

李英超最近小脑袋瓜子有点疼，他也和李振洋认识小半年了，按理说秋波明里暗里送了不少，可那人就是无动于衷，该做的事一件没少，但就是不捅破那层窗户纸。李英超小同学愁的头发都要揪光了也想不出个所以然来。

今天的新闻让李英超很生气，什么叫，当红影星洛枳疑似与新晋小生李振洋正在交往中？话题“洛枳 李振洋”还被刷上了热搜一位，后头还跟着个红色的爆字？

记者们是瞎的吗？看不见小爷天天跟在李振洋身后跑？李振洋一有活动小爷我就送餐车和媒体礼物，都是白拿的吗？看不出来是那女人一厢情愿吗？

李英超很生气，李英超很着急，李英超决定一定要在这段时间内把李振洋拿下。

李英超还真等到了这个机会，李振洋这周有个电影杀青的庆功会，定了李英超店里的咖啡。

李英超收拾妥当去了之后，负责人让他布置好现场，然后待机。待机中的李英超，四处看了看，没看到李振洋的身影，倒是撞到了一个不得了的事情。

 

“这是五十万定金，结束之后再给你剩下的一半。”酒店的角落里，一个女人说着，一边将手上的东西递给对面的人，一边低头快步离开。

这声音怎么听怎么耳熟，李英超转着小脑袋瓜子想了想，这不是和自己抢男人的那女人吗！她要干什么？！他果然猜的没错这女人对哥哥有想法吧！

李英超倒是不清楚洛枳到底要用什么方法下手，所以他选了最笨的方法，死死盯紧她！

在李英超看见洛枳风情万种的摇晃着手里的两杯酒，向着李振洋的方向走去的时候，下一秒小机灵就反应过来了，酒有问题！

李英超下意识的迈出步子去想要阻止洛枳的动作，但是就在他迈出第一步的时候生生停了下来，然后眼睛骨碌碌的转了几圈，突然间笑了出来，收回了迈出去的脚。

这是个好机会啊！

李英超眼看着洛枳给李振洋敬完了酒，然后整个人像是恨不得挂在李振洋身上一样黏黏糊糊了许久，在李振洋脸色黑到了极点的时候，依依不舍地离开。李英超怒火中烧啊，但成大事者不能栽在这点儿小事上，我忍！

李振洋在洛枳走了以后，找了个昏暗的角落坐下，开始闭着眼睛养神。随后李英超便看见有个男人走上前去，唤了李振洋两声，在没有得到回应之后，架着人就往楼上的房间去了。

李英超轻手轻脚的紧随其后。男人在把李振洋架进房间的时候，门是虚掩着的，李英超趁着他在搬人，蹑手蹑脚的闪了进去，猫在了浴室里。

男人没有开灯，李英超听见一阵窸窸簌簌的声音之后，脚步声响了起来，随后是门被关上的声音，那个男人走了。

李英超屏息有等了一会，确定房间里没有别的声音再次响起来的时候，才悄咪咪的从厕所里闪了出去。随后他便找到了被放在床上睡的正香的李振洋。

李英超几乎没有半点犹豫，扛起了人就往外走。李振洋的身高比李英超高一些，体格也更大一点，李英超扛得吃力，跌跌撞撞的才将人扛到了自己提前开好的房间里。

李英超站在床边盯着被自己扔到床上的李振洋想了想，今天小爷就得把你正法了。正要手脚麻利的趴倒人身上去，转念一想不够保险，便搜罗了在房间里的毛巾，和浴袍腰带，将李振洋的手分开，绑在了两边的床头柱上。

李英超绑完了人，才轻轻的拍了拍李振洋的脸蛋，把人叫醒。

李振洋睁眼就是这样的一副场景，自己的手被绑着，腰上还坐着个坏笑的小孩，他皱了皱眉，语气低沉的问道，“弟弟，你这是在干什么？”

李英超一点儿也没掩饰自己已经起了的色心，眼神赤裸裸的对上李振洋询问的目光，手慢慢的在李振洋的身上游走着，“都怪你，哥哥，谁让你和别的女人暧昧不清的，还上了热搜。”

李英超骑在李振洋的小腹上，手从李振洋的耳边开始，走过脖颈，然后是线条好看的喉结，接着来到胸口，大力的揉捏着，之家是不是轻轻划过那粉色的突起。

李振洋的喘息开始变得粗重，眼睛里爬上了熊熊的火焰，小腹的热度噌噌噌的往上飙升。

李英超感受到了自己小屁股底下的火热，坏笑着蹭了蹭，用力的坐了两下。

“嗯……”闷哼声猝不及防的从李振洋的嘴巴里倾泄了出来。

李英超看着李振洋表现，满意的笑了出来，声音诱惑的问着他，“哥哥，想要吗？”

一边问着，一边三下五除二的剥掉了自己和李振洋身上的衣服。

然后李英超低下头，用嘴含住了李振洋的火热。小嘴巴里柔软的触感，让李振洋的温度突然升高，险些就射了出来。李英超一边吸吮着，拿着小舌头细细舔弄着，一边拿着魅惑的小眼神调戏勾引着李振洋。

李英超在觉得差不多了的时候，在松口放开了他的炙热，发出了轻轻的一声“啵~”快速的消失在了安静的房间里。然后他调皮的想李振洋眨眨眼睛，笑着说道：“哥哥，想要吧~”然后重新跨坐回了李振洋的小腹上。

现下没有衣服的触感和方才二人穿着衣服时的触感大不相同，李振洋不满的哼哼了两声，却引得李英超更加放肆的蹭着他的火热。

“哥哥你得说，你想不想要我。”李英超笑着开口。

李振洋默默翻了个白眼，觉得这小孩真的是要了命了，只能顺着他的意思，声音沙哑的说道，“想，想要我的宝贝……宝贝你把哥哥解开，哥哥让你舒服好不好？我们一起舒服……”

大概李振洋的话向来对李英超都有蛊惑的作用，沙哑的声音一声一声敲打在李英超的心里。

“那你说，你要不要和我在一起啊。”  
“恋人该做的不都做过了吗，宝贝你还差这一句话？”  
“就差！就要你说！”  
“我说我说……我要和我的小宝贝在一起。”

“这可是你说哒~”李英超听到了自己满意的回复，开心的给这匹狼解起了束缚。

就在李英超刚给李振洋松开束缚的一瞬间，李英超被李振洋在电光火石间压在了身下，然后被人手脚麻利的五花大绑了起来。

李振洋把领带和浴袍的腰带系在一起，做了个长长的绳子，然后很有技术含量的把李英超绑了起来。绳子从李英超的脖子开始，在锁骨处先打了个结，接着是胸骨的地方，然后绕过乳尖，将它称的更加的坚挺。李英超的长腿被绑成了M字，两只手被束缚在身后，跪在床上，脸贴着床单。

李振洋今天在洛枳递给自己就的瞬间就反应过来不对劲，趁着人没注意，手脚很快的换掉了手上的那杯酒，然后佯装中招的找了个角落休息，既躲过了应酬，又骗过了洛枳。在有人把自己扛到房间的时候，李振洋原打算等人走了自己再悄悄地走掉。可没想到扛自己的男人前脚一出门，后脚房间里就重新响起了脚步声。随后就是李振洋熟悉的淡淡的奶糖味。他索性随着小孩，想要看看他到底想干什么。却没想到他的小朋友做了这么大胆的行为。

“绑我？嗯？”李振洋低沉的出声，伸出手去拽住李英超乳尖附近的绳子用力勒紧。

“啊……”刺激的感觉让李英超的身体开始颤抖了起来。

李振洋看着他的反应，把人翻了过来，然后一口含住了李英超的一边乳尖，另一只手抚向了另外一边的粉色。李振洋的舌头有技巧的挑逗着李英超挺立着的乳尖，手上轻轻的揉捻挤压另外一边红色的小豆豆。

李英超被李振洋弄得面色红涨，表情也开始迷离淫乱了起来，哼哼唧唧的扭动着身体，全身因为燥热出了一层薄汗。

李振洋盯着李英超，继续舔弄了一会，才放开了李英超楚楚可怜的乳尖。转而伸手向了李英超早已经挺立的脆弱的顶端。李振洋修长的手指微微一蹭，便沾上了薄薄的透明的液体。他轻轻笑了一声，“弟弟，这里都开始冒水了呢……”

李振洋说着，手指就在他大腿内侧轻轻骚弄着。

“唔……痒……”李英超随着李振洋的动作，脚趾蜷缩到了一起，整个人剧烈的抖动着，蹙起的眉毛向李振洋透露出他此时的难受，目光里满满的盛着渴望，期待的看着李振洋。

李振洋看着这样的李英超，一点儿也不着急，慢悠悠的将手指转向了李英超夹紧的臀缝里，拨开嵌在里面的绳子，肆无忌惮的在他最敏感的地方挑弄着。

李振洋轻轻的用手指按着李英超的小口，然后才慢慢悠悠的滑了进去，准确的触碰到了那个突起的部位。

“啊……啊啊……”李英超被李振洋撩拨的腰肢乱颤，臀部微微的离开了床面。

李振洋缓缓地活动者手指，从最初浅浅的进出，变成了整根没入，然后逐渐地加快了活动的频率。李英超随着李振洋的动作，开始只是发出闷哼声，然后随着他动作幅度的加大，逐渐地变成了越来越大声的呻吟/

“啊……嗯……受不了了……求你了……”李英超的脑袋上满是汗水，晃着脑袋口齿不清的说着。

李振洋一边又碗李英超的小穴里加了一根手指，一边将嘴唇悬在了李英超嘴唇的上方，然后不出所料地他被李英超含住了嘴，找到了自己的舌头，然后小孩开始讨好的卖力开始吮吸起来。

轻轻的声音送两个人相接的口中溢了出来，李英超突然抬高了自己的屁股，高昂的声音破口而出，“嗯……嗯……”

李振洋放开了李英超的薄唇，小孩的眼睛里流露出了渴望，嗯嗯啊啊的叫着，带着哭腔的对他说，“受不了了……求你……”

李振洋捏住他的下巴，轻笑着问他，“求我什么？”

“求你……”李英超含含糊糊的，红着脸说不出李振洋想听的那句话。

“问你了，求我什么？”李振洋恶劣的重重按在了他突起的那点上。

“啊……啊啊……”李英超受不了的尖叫出声，“求你……操我……”

一句话瞬间击垮了李振洋所有的意志力，让他强忍着的欲望倾泻而出。他把李英超翻了过来，让他脸朝下，然后将人狠狠的压在了身下，随后将自己的滚烫塞进了他的身体里，开始横冲直撞了起来。

李英超像是遭到了平平的点滴，一股股电流贯穿着他的身体，搅得他神志不清。

李振洋俯下身去，将李英超的脸侧过来，然后准确的捕捉到他的小嘴，将心里满满的柔软通过唇舌交缠渡给他。然后他带着温软的声音，在李英超的耳边夸奖道，“乖宝贝……”

但和他温柔的语气显然的，是李振洋身下凶猛的动作，让李英超因为刺激发出了阵阵的哭喊，“不行了……啊……我不行了……”

李振洋嘶吼着向上冲撞，将李英超悬在空中的小屁股顶的花枝乱颤。他没一下挺动都彻彻底底的把自己满满的送进他的身体里，带着他对他满满当当的爱意。

“啊啊啊……”李英超在李振洋的身下露出了自己销魂的表情，扭曲有生动，随着他的声音，一股白浊从他的顶端喷涌而出，将自己的情绪毫无保留的表现了出来。

李振洋被李英超的表情刺激的发出了一声低吼，然后加快了腰上的动作，在经过一阵的狂飙之后，抱着李英超到达了顶端。

随后李振洋长出了一口气，两手紧紧的圈着李英超，伏在他耳边，低沉又赞赏的说，“我的宝贝儿真棒！”然后在他的脸颊上落下了表演的一吻。

李英超趴在床上，还沉浸在这波情爱带来的一波又一波的快感里，软着身子随着李振洋给自己解开束缚，带着自己去清洗。

等李振洋给李英超清理完，搂着人打算入睡的时候，小朋友才将脑子转过弯来——

对手是打败了，该拿下的也拿下了，该听到的也听到了。可是完辽，他这么猛，明天自己的小屁股该怎么办啊呜呜呜……


End file.
